¿QUIEN?
by Marlene Vasquez
Summary: UA. ONE SHOT ¿quien habrá robado su corazón? ¿quien lo habrá abrazado? ¿quien le habrá acariciado su espalda?... alguien que no soy yo


_**¿Quién…..?**_

_**One shot: capitulo único**_

_¿Quién le habrá robado el corazón? ¿Quién le habrá despertado? ¿Quién le habrá abrazado? ¿Quién le habrá acariciado su espalda? ¿Quién le habrá amado?_

Ella terminaba de asear la casa… su pequeño "nido de amor". Era un mini departamento dúplex, bonito y acogedor de amplios ventanales tenía una magnifica vista de la ciudad metro. Se limpia el sudor de la frente así que se dirige hacia el baño a darse una ducha, ya que después tenía que preparar la comida para esperarlo a él

Mientras ella se baña suena el teléfono, repica varias veces y luego se corta. Ella sale apurada para atender, nota que le han dejado un mensaje; suspira resignada, él no vendrá a comer, una cena de negocios se lo impedirá. No se desmoraliza por esto y llama a su amiga con la que se cita para ir a un spa a relajarse

Por su parte él terminaba el trabajo que tenía. Sale dejando encargado a la secretaria que cualquier imprevisto lo derive para mañana y que no lo llame al móvil ya que va a estar ocupado y no quería ser interrumpido. La secretaria afirma y lo ve irse, ella suspira, ya sabía que se traía su jefe entre manos, solo lamentaba que su esposa iba a sufrir mucho cuando lo descubriera

El llega a un edificio en el centro de la ciudad y rápidamente sube al apartamento en donde una hermosa pelinegra lo esperaba, solo vestía un minúscula bata semi transparente, él rápidamente se refugia en esos brazos…

Ella llega cansada a su casa… está oscura y vacía. Ve el reloj que pendía en una de las paredes, marcaba las diez de la noche; sonríe, cada vez que estaba con Sango, las horas se le iban volando, literalmente hablando. Vuelve a ver si no tiene mensajes en la contestadora, comprueba que no. Sube a su habitación a darse una ducha y a descansar, mañana ira a presentar sus papeles para un trabajo, ya que la rutina de la casa le resultaba aburrida… al menos últimamente, ya que él ya no le hacía ningún comentario de cómo la había arreglado… como antes… su actitud había cambiado… ya no se mostraba tan cariñoso como antes… no entendía el porque

Para la hora en que él llega la encuentra dormida, se cambia; se huele así mismo… notando que aún permanecía el perfume de "**ella**" en su piel… se echa al lado de su esposa, sonríe, no podía quejarse… tenia alguien que le calentaba la cama por las noches, mientras que tenía a "**otra**" que le desestresaba el día de un arduo trabajo…. Se queda dormido, evocando lo que había hecho horas antes… mañana repetiría la "rutina" tal como lo iba llevando desde hace nueve semanas…

La mañana comienza con la rutina de siempre… antes de levantarse ella le susurra que lo ama y que siempre será así… él solo murmura sin contestar qué hora es…. Ella frunce el ceño, últimamente era así y eso no le gustaba; antes, cuando lo despertaba en esa forma terminaban amándose apasionadamente… ahora, solo recibía una respuesta cortante o un resoplido molesto…. Ambos se levantan y se dirigen a hacer sus "cosas". Él se va sin desayunar, diciendo que tenía un desayuno de negocios y se va sin darle un beso…. Ella bufa molesta, pero lo aceptaba; ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa faceta de él, ya no desayunaba con ella y mucho menos comían juntos… parece que su luna de miel, había terminado. Suspira con tristeza pero luego se anima pues tiene mucho que hacer ese día…

Por su parte él viajaba velozmente hacia ese departamento… había quedado con "**ella**" el de desayunar… como lo venían haciendo todas estas semanas… "**ella"** ya le había pedido que dejara a su esposa, que viniera a quedarse a vivir con ella, pero él siempre le decía que aun no era tiempo, que no podía hacerle eso a ella. Obviamente eso a "**ella**" le importaba un comino… estaba decidida a mantenerlo a su lado… no le importaba si rompía ese matrimonio, ya le había comprobado que como "**ella**" nadie podría complacerlo en la cama…

Él iba pensando en lo que estaba haciendo… se sentía culpable de traicionar a su esposa… de serle infiel, pero… era hombre, su instinto de cazador había salido a flote cuando la conoció a esa pelinegra… fue en una cena que tuvo hace tiempo atrás… le atrajo desde el primer momento, una vez que se presentaron, él comenzó su cortejo… nunca le dijo que estaba casado…. Esa faceta quería mantenerla oculta por mucho tiempo… pero no le resultó… ya que "**ella**" se dio cuenta… pero aun así lo acepto, y comenzaron a verse más seguido, y llegar donde jamás pensó hacerlo… todo este tiempo a su esposa no la había vuelto a tocar… va a tener que hacerlo en algún momento para que ella no sospeche que está llevando una doble vida… en cierta forma esto le resultaba algo… digamos desagradable… no podía negar que tener sexo con "**ella**" era excelente… pero con su esposa… era otra cosa… ya que ella siempre era algo tímida, y le dejaba todo a él… y eso le desagradaba… necesitaba a una mujer que también sea la que tomara la iniciativa, que tomara el control para buscar el placer… y eso su mujer no lo hacía… tal vez era por eso que se había encaprichado con esa pelinegra… "**ella**" era lujuria y pasión y eso sí que le agradaba y le satisfacía en su orgullo de macho

Cuando llega al departamento **"ella**" ya le esperaba lista… en todo sentido… las puertas se cierran para comenzar la "rutina" de la mañana….

Estaba contenta… le habían aceptado en esa empresa, y ya había comenzado a trabajar ahí… tenia suerte que su horario no le iba a complicar su rutina, puesto que llegaría siempre a las seis de la tarde… lo que no sabía era como le iba a explicar a él, lo que había hecho… sobre todo en qué momento… ya que casi no se veían

Suena el teléfono y ella contesta, al otro lado escucha su voz… la podría reconocer entre miles… deja de soñar despierta cuando le dice que no lo espere despierta puesto que tiene una junta y no sabe a qué hora regresara, ella lo acepta y le dice que no se preocupe… solo que tenga cuidado y que no regrese muy tarde, para no preocuparse. Cuelga y va a su habitación… a ducharse y a dormir…

Un mes después…

Atardecía, y ella había llegado más temprano, había tenido una cena en donde celebraron la exitosa campaña que realizaron… sobre todo a ella, ya que tuvo participación en esa campaña… hasta la fecha ella no había podido decirle que estaba trabajando… ya que no se veían… ya que había noches que él no llegaba a dormir a casa… y cuando le preguntaba, solo se hacia el ofendido

Ella nota que su matrimonio estaba yéndose al garete… eso no le gustaba, ya no tenía intimidad con él, ni siquiera cuando se veían la abrazaba o la besaba… había escuchado decir que eso sucedía cuando la pareja tenía a "**otra**"… ellos cambiaban demasiado… a tal grado de que su esposa ya no le era atractiva y mucho menos deseable para tenerla entre sus brazos… esta idea le estaba carcomiendo el cerebro… por no decir el corazón… la semana pasada cuando él regreso en la madrugada, lo sintió llegar, subir con algo de torpeza las escaleras… cuando se echo a su lado pudo sentir el olor de licor y un perfume barato… no le tomo mucha importancia en el momento… puesto que sabía que en esas reuniones habían mujeres y que circulaba el alcohol… lo que le rebaso el vaso fue escucharlo murmurar el nombre de otra mujer, en el momento que él le rodeo la cintura con el brazo y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo… ya no necesitaba más pruebas…

Ella se encontraba sola en su apartamento, paseaba de un lado para otro intranquila, él nunca se había demorado, al menos no sin avisarle… pero que tonta era… ya lo había hecho antes, si mal no recordaba… se sienta en el sillón, donde se acurruca, teme estar sola… sin él. Enciende la tv para hacerse compañía… el sueño la vence, quedándose dormida

Ya entrada la madrugada se despierta debido al frio que sentía, se dirige hacia su habitación donde se echa con el solo pensamiento de que él no está con ella… que debe estar al lado de la "**otra**"

A la mañana siguiente cumple su rutina normal, ese día no iba a ir a trabajar puesto que les habían dado libre…. Él no ha venido en toda la noche… ¿con quién habrá estado? ¿En dónde? ¿Quien le habrá despertado? ¿Quien le abrazado? ¿Quien le habrá acariciado su espalda? ¿A quién habrá amado? Alguien… que ya no era ella…

Cerca de las diez de la mañana escucha unos pasos subir por las escaleras, aun tiene orgullo, y él no la vera llorar

Lo ve entrar en la habitación donde la mirada dorada con la chocolate se cruzan, lo ve acercarse, tocarle y acariciarle las manos… lo ve hablar, pero no escucha nada, lo ve aproximarse para besarla, ella rehúye el contacto al ponerse de pie…. Él trata de seducirla, pero nota que ya no tiene el mismo efecto que antes… puesto que ella se mantiene fría e insensible a sus caricias… esto le molesta en demasía su orgullo de macho estaba siendo atacado y pregunta porque se muestra así… porque rehúye su cercanía y su contacto… ella le recuerda que no era la primera vez que cuando ella le pedía algo de cariño, él siempre se negaba así que ahora le tocaba a ella… le pide que sea sincero y que le diga la verdad… si existía otra que le había robado su corazón…

A duras penas él le confiesa la verdad, de que había buscado a alguien más… pero que no era algo definitivo… que solo era una aventura… y que si ella deseaba todo podría volver a ser como antes…. La oji chocolate ríe divertida ante este comentario… ya que nada podría ser como antes… él había destruido… su matrimonio…. Su corazón… le recuerda que tiene que irse a trabajar que después hablarían. Él se alista para irse, intenta besarla pero ella lo evita, se va bufando molesto. Una vez que lo oye salir ella abre el closet…

Él esa tarde llega temprano decidido a cambiar todo… tenía que volver a reconquistar a su mujer… sabía que la había tenido muy abandonada, que ya ni siquiera conversaban como antes… que parecían como dos extraños en esa casa… que antaño él había llamado "su hogar"… necesitaba decirle la verdad, ya que entre ellos nunca hubo secretos, porque ante todo ellos siempre fueron amigos, cómplices en muchas cosas… cuando entra en el apartamento encuentra todo en silencio… la llama sin obtener respuesta, teme lo peor… sube a la habitación encontrando la puerta del closet abierta y semi vacía… lo que indicaba que no había nada que delatara que ella habría estado en ese lugar

Encuentra encima de la cama un papel, lo lee… era una nota de despedida… ella se iba a ir lejos de él, ya que no iba a perdonarle su infidelidad, al menos no tan pronto… solo el tiempo lo dirá… cae de rodillas al suelo, lamentándose que por darse de cazador, de conquistador, había perdido lo que más amaba en esta vida… a ella… que era su mejor amiga… y porque no su amante… esposa

Pero el destino es así… él le fallo por buscar a **otra, **ahora tendrá que soportar la soledad del hogar… que él de primera instancia abandonó… le intrigaba que adonde habría podido ir… y con que se mantendría ya que él sabía que ella no trabaja… o ¿sí?... busca en la laptop... entrando al correo de ella donde encuentra un correo donde estaban unas fotos… las fotos de él en compañía de "**ella**" en situaciones muy "calientes"… ahora entendía todo… esto era producto de la pelinegra… a todo trance deseaba la ruptura de su matrimonio… lo consiguió… pero lo que "ella" no sabe… es que nunca, nunca se casaría con "**ella**"… porque de su cuenta corre que a su oji chocolate la volvería a reconquistar… claro, si ella lo quiere… encuentra otro correo donde descubre que estaba trabajando y que le habían mandado otro tema para una campaña… será de publicidad? No lo podía asegurar… por lo menos sabia que trabajaba y que dinero no le iba a faltar…. Recibe un mensaje abre su correo descubriendo que le enviaban los papeles para el divorcio… ella ya había firmado solo faltaba la firma de él… suspira, sabe que con esto ya no tiene posibilidades de recuperarla… así que decide ir donde el abogado para firmarlos

Se echa cuan largo es en la cama, una lagrima rebelde rueda cálida por su mejilla… había perdido… todo…

Fin

N/A: espero sus comentarios de este mini fic, es de un solo capitulo… está basado en una canción de José Luis Perales… no me pregunten el nombre que no lo sé… pero como parte del coro se encuentra en las primeras líneas así que más o menos se darán cuenta a cual me refiero.

Muchas gracias anticipadas y nos vemos en las actualizaciones de los otros dos fics


End file.
